Ridiculous Sensei
by Eternal Dream Chowz
Summary: Tugas akhir adalah kewajiban setiap mahasiswa, begitu pula dengan Hinata dan Sakura. Namun, entah kenapa, pertemuan dengan sensei mereka menimbulkan kesan yang kurang baik. SasuHina, NaruSaku. Special for Renita Nee-chan's Birthday.


**Ether-**_**chan proudly presents:**_

_**Ridiculous Sensei © Eternal Dream Chowz **_

_**Disclaimer**_**: Masashi Kishimoto**

_**No Plagiat It's Trully From my Brain**_

_**Pairing**_**: Sasuke x Hinata and Naruto x Sakura**

_**Genre**_**: **_**Romance, Humor**_

_**Rate**_**: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), AU, alur cepat, fluff**

_**Special Fanfic for**_** Renita Nee-chan's Birthday**

**Special A/N for Renita Nee-chan: Happy birthday, kak Renita sebelumnya gomen ya kak Renita, aku bikin ficnya agak buru-buru dan rada WB, jadi kalau kurang sreg, gomen ya. Dan lagi aku bikinnya fluff jadi konfliknya (Kayak orang ke-3 atau bertengkar, cekcok atau apalah) itu gak ada. Tema ceritanya juga agak beda dari yang kakak mau kemarin. Gomen dan semoga ini cukup menyenangkan. Sori, ficnya langsung fall in love and belum ada tahapan love-love nya. Mungkin nanti aku bikin sekuel aja ya, buat masa-masa love and nembak 'I love you' nya? Soalnya aku berasa susah bikin fanfic pake 2 pairing sekaligus, gomen kalau gaje. Gomen sebanyak-banyaknya Renita nee… ToT ToT**

_**Summary:**_

**Hinata tengah dilemma karena tugas akhir. Tugas akhir yang harus ia selesaikan agar ia mampu menyelesaikan pendidikan S1 nya. Sialnya, ia mendapat dosen pembimbing yang menyebalkan dan **_**playboy, **_**ditambah lagi sang dosen yang katanya jenius itu sangat tidak serius membimbing Hinata karena penampilannya yang culun.**

**Di sisi lain, Sakura juga harus menyelesaikan tugas akhir seperti sahabatnya, Hinata. Namun, entah ia bermimpi apa, ia mendapatkan seorang dosen pembimbing yang lebih **_**freak**_** dari pada dosen Hinata. Seorang dosen nyentrik yang terlalu sok sibuk! Sampai-sampai ia mengaku tak punya waktu untuk membimbing Sakura. **

_**Oh, Jashin! Onegai! Set us free from those 'Ridiculous Sensei '!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menyibakkan rambut indigonya dan mengikatnya menjadi kepangan panjang di belakang punggungnya. Di tangannya tersemat beberapa buku teori tebal yang kelihatan sulit. Beberapa kali ia membenarkan letak kacamata tebalnya yang sering kali membandel dan hampir jatuh.

Hinata tampak sangat bersemangat sekaligus penasaran. Hari ini ia akan menemui sang dosen pembimbing yang akan menjadi pembimbingnya dalam mengerjakan tugas akhir agar ia dapat lulus dari universitasnya. Hinata adalah mahasiswi peraih nilai tertinggi setiap semester jadi menyusun tesis seperti ini bukanlah hal yang rumit bagi Hinata. Dalam perjalanan, Hinata berdoa dalam hati agar dosen yang didapatnya bukanlah dosen yang _killer. _Bus yang dinaikinya berhenti, telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Hinata turun dan berjalan beberapa puluh meter menuju bangunan kafe yang marak di situ.

Hinata memasuki sebuah kafe kecil di pinggir kota yang selalu ramai oleh kedatangan anak remaja. Hinata tampak mencari-cari orang yang tampak seperti dosen. Ia tampak kebingungan, pasalnya di sana hanya ada sekumpulan anak sekolah di hampir seluruh meja dan seorang pria muda yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa gadis cantik di sebuah meja di sudut kafe.

Dengan rasa tidak percaya, Hinata menghampiri meja yang kelihatannya merupakan meja sang dosen yakni sebuah meja yang diduduki sekumpulan gadis cantik dan seorang pria tampan di tengah mereka. Karena hanya merekalah yang tak tampak seperti anak SMA yang keluyuran di kafe.

"Uchiha Sasuke-_sensei_?" Tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Pria jangkung berambut emo itu menoleh lalu hanya mendelik pada Hinata. Ia memandang Hinata dari kepala sampai kaki. Gadis-gadis di sekitarnya ikut menyorot Hinata dengan tatapan tidak suka.

'Gadis yang tidak menarik.' Inner Sasuke berkomentar pedas.

"Iya. Siapa? Ah, kau mahasiswi yang akan berada di bawah pengawasanku, ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan raut bosan. Ia pikir ia akan mendapat mahasiswi yang lebih menarik dari gadis cupu ini.

"_H-hai! Watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Sasuke-sensei_." Ujar Hinata sambil menunduk hormat pada orang yang dipanggilnya _sensei _itu.

"Cih, lagi-lagi gadis culun sepertimu akan berada di bawah pengawasanku lagi. Setidaknya belajarlah berdandan Hinata-_san_. Sama sekali tidak menarik, dan kelihatannya beberapa bagian tubuhmu tidak berkembang ya?" Sindir Sasuke diiringi tawa kecil dari gadis di sekitar Sasuke.

Hinata tersentak, ia memandang tubuhnya yang dibalut _blazer_ kebesaran yang disengajanya untuk menutupi bagian tubuhnya. Ia juga memakai celana selutut yang agak longgar pada bagian ujungnya, dan terakhir dilengkapi _sneakers_ _simple_. Lalu apa hubungannya? Pikir Hinata. Tiba-tiba Hinata tersadar, jadi dari tadi _sensei_ biadab ini menatap tubuhnya dengan pikiran kotor?

Tangan Hinata sedikit gemetar karena kesal dan malu. Ia mengangkat salah satu buku teori yang tebal yang dibawanya dan melemparnya ke wajah Sasuke yang sedang asyik ngobrol dengan gadis cantik di sebelahnya.

**Buakkkhh**

"Uaghh!" teriak Sasuke dengan nada tertahan. Semua orang jelas-jelas kaget dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah terkejut.

"_Hentai sensei_!" teriak Hinata spontan, membuat semua orang tersentak diiringi bisikan dan kritik tentang Sasuke yang telah tepar dihajar buku teori setebal tujuh senti itu. Hinata langsung berlari dari kafe itu dengan perasaan kesal sekaligus malu.

.

.

_**Ridiculous Sensei © Eternal Dream Chowz **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata masih saja menggerutu kesal karena kejadian yang memuakkan itu. Ia menyeruput jus jeruk yang dibelinya dari _vending machine. _Ia telah berjanji akan menemui Sakura di bawah pohon ginkgo di taman Orihara. Hari ini, kalau tidak slah, Sakura juga akan menemui sang dosen pembimbing sama seperti Hinata. Sesekali wajah Hinata berkerut, menampilkan rasa kesal yang tak terhingga pada sang dosen gila yang telah dihajarnya dengan buku.

"Yoo~~, Hinataa…" suara yang _gloomy _dan lemas itu terdengar dari seorang gadis berambut pink yang biasanya ceria itu, Haruno Sakura. Wajahnya tak kalah masam dengan Hinata. Ia membanting tas modisnya ke bangku taman itu dengan sekuat tenaga, sampai-sampai Hinata berjengit karena terkejut.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Hinata penasaran, dirinya yang tadi ingin bercerita pada sang sahabat malah lebih mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya sekarang.

"_Sensei _siaaallaaann!" teriak Sakura dengan kekesalan tingkat tinggi.

'J-jangan-jangan, Sakura juga?!' pikir HInata tak kalah takjub. Ya, pasti sang sahabat mengalami hal yang tak jauh beda dengan dirinya, batin Hinata.

"S-Sakura-_chan, _kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata untuk kedua kalinya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Sakura menatap jam tangan pinknya dengan tatapan frustasi, sudah setengah jam ia menunggu seseorang tanpa ada kepastian. Ia paling benci orang yang tidak tepat waktu walaupun tiu adalah dosennya sendiri. Ia menggeret tasnya dengan emosi, lebih baik ia segera menemui Hinata hari ini daripada menunggu seharian dan alhasil kulitnya akan menggosong.

Baru berjalan sekitar 5 langkah, suara deru motor tampak menghampiri Sakura. Ia melirik ke belakang, dan motor itu mengerem persis di sampingnya membentuk tikungan tajam. Sakura amat kaget saat mendapati motor itu berhenti tepat di depannya, hanya berjarak sekitar 10 milimeter dari kakinya.

"Hiiyyy!" dengan kaget Sakura melompat ke belakang.

"Ah, _gomen_! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sang pengemudi sambil melepas helmnya.

"D-dasar sinting!" maki Sakura tiba-tiba tergagap. Keterkejutannya belum pulih sepenuhnya, membuatnya makin emosi saja. Orang yang dimaki tersentak sesaat namun ia segera tersenyum.

"Hahaha, maaf ya?" ujar orang itu setengah tertawa, padahal ia baru saja dimaki.

Sakura memperhatikan lekat-lekat orang yang hampir menabraknya itu. Lumayan, wajah bule, rambut pirang, mata sapphire, nilainya delapan puluh lima deh pikir Sakura OOT. Namun segera ia tersadar. Wajahnya menampilkan raut kesal.

"Ah, kau siswa dari Konoha University?" Tanya orang itu sambil menunjuk sebuah pin yang menempel di tas Sakura.

"Iya, kenapa?" Tanya Sakura ketus.

"Kau kenal dengan mahasiswi bernama Haruno Sakura?" Tanya orang itu perlahan.

Sakura membeku di empat bagaimana orang ini bisa tahu namanya? Apa dia stalker? Tapi mana mungkin dia stalker kalau dia tidak mengenali Sakura yang sedang berdiri di depannya? J-jangan-jangan dia…,

'**Dosenku!?' **inner Sakura menjerit.

"N-naruto-_sensei_?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Ah, kau mengenalku ya? Jadi bisa kupastikan kau adalah Sakura. Nee?" Tanya Naruto, ia tertawa melihat wajah Sakura yang melongo karena tak percaya.

"Jangan menatapku begitu, nanti kau terpesona. Satu lagi, aku terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini jadi aku akan membiarkanmu membuat skripsi sesuka hatimu saja, okey? Apapun yang kau buat pasti akan kusetujui. Kau pintar bukan? Oke, sip, bye!" Ucap Naruto dengan tampang sok keren.

Sakura menyadarkan dirinya, ia menggertakkan giginya. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Sudah telat malah mau melempar tanggung jawab sebagai dosen. Dasar _sensei_ tak bertanggung jawab! Kepala Sakura menampilkan kedutan kesal yang kentara. Ia meraih ujung jaket Naruto sebelum _sensei_ bodohnya itu pergi begitu saja.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menoleh.

"_**BAKKAA**_**!**" teriak Sakura sambil meninju wajah senseinya tanpa ampun.

"Uaghhh!"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"L-lalu apa yang kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ah, aku meninggalkannya di situ setelah memanggil ambulans." Jawab Sakura santai. Hinata shock, temannya ini benar-benar sehati dengannya.

"Kau bagaimana Hinata? Apa _sensei_mu baik?" Tanya Sakura sambil meneguk ice colanya.

"Ano, aku malu mengatakannya, tapi…"

"Tapi? Tapi apa?" potong Sakura

"Aku melakukan hal yang sama denganmu, Sakura." Ucap Hinata sambil menutupi wajahnya.

"APA?"

.

.

_**Ridiculous Sensei © Eternal Dream Chowz **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hei, _baka dobe_, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang mengompres wajahnya dengan air es.

"Dihajar wanita ya?" sambung Sasuke saat ia merasa tak mendapat respon dari sang sahabat.

"_Urusai_! Aku ditinju oleh mahasiswiku tahu! Sakit!" ujar Naruto, membuka rahasianya sendiri. Jawaban itu langsung disambut tawa Sasuke. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan marah dan ia menyadari bahwa di wajah Sasuke ada ruam kemerahan berbentuk persegi yang kontras dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Ch, dasar bodoh." Cerca Sasuke sambil tergelak, Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke dengan teliti.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke, ia tak suka dipandangi sepeti itu oleh Naruto.

"Teme, kau…, ditimpuk buku tebal ya? Jangan-jangan…, kau juga bernasib sama denganku! Huahaha!" sembur Naruto sambil tergelak kuat-kuat, tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa gelinya.

"Diam kau! Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya, hah?" ujar Sasuke sambil melemparkan buku teori 7 centi milik Hinata ke wajah Naruto.

"Gadis sialan. Aku akan menghukummu!" desis Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Sakit, teme! Kelihatannya kita mendapat mahasiswi monster ya?" rintih Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"…"

.

.

_**Ridiculous Sensei © Eternal Dream Chowz **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seminggu setelah insiden itu, Sakura dan Hinata masih belum berani menghubungi para _sensei _guna membicarakan masalah tugas akhir, perihal perbuatan tak sopan mereka minggu lalu benar-benar menjadi hambatan terbesar bagi kemajuan tugas mereka berdua. Padahal mereka berdua telah siap dengan rancangan tugas mereka yang tinggal disetujui oleh dosen mereka.

Sakura sih cuek saja, toh dosen bodoh itu yang mengatakan ia bisa berbuat sesukanya tapi lain dengan Hinata, ia sangat takut dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa demi kelangsungan tugasnya. Jangan-jangan, karena hal itu ia akan menjadi mahasiswa abadi? Tidaakkk! Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat menolak asumsi mengerikan yang bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Sakura, aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak berani menemuinya, dia pasti akan menolak seluruh rancangan tugasku." tanya Hinata pada sang teman kos sekaligus sahabatnya sedari SMA itu.

"Minta maaf saja Hinata, kau memang salah sih. Tapi kalau menurutku sih, yang dikatakan dosenmu itu benar juga. Lihat saja, masa di rumah kau berpenampilan cantik tapi di luar malah berdandan culun. Itu kan aneh." Ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk penampilan Hinata. Hinata menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, memangnya apa yang salah kalau di rumah ia menggerai rambut indigonya, memakai _soft lens_, dan pakaian _baby doll_ yang imut dengan motif polkadot?

Oh, Hinata sayang sepertinya otak polosmu memang sedikit terganggu. Oke, _back to story_,..

"Lalu aku harus memenuhi harapannya untuk belajar berdandan?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada tak suka.

"Mau kubantu? Yah, kalau dihitung-hitung sih, ini kan demi tugasmu juga." Ujar Sakura sambil berpikir. Hinata hanya mendengus lalu kembali menatap pada sekumpulan kertas tebal yang merupakan hasil kerjanya selama seminggu yang harus di setujui oleh sang dosen. Tak lama, Hinata lalu mengangguk dengan wajah sewot.

"Baiklah. Bantu aku, Sakura."

.

.

_**Ridiculous Sensei © Eternal Dream Chowz **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

'Truu ruu ruu'

Ponsel Sasuke bergetar ringan. Ia mengeluarkannya dari saku lalu membaca pesan yang masuk.

**From: +628xx xxxx xxxx**

_**Konnichiwa, sensei. **_**Saya Hyuuga Hinata, mahasiswi yang anda temui minggu lalu. Bisakah saya membuat janji dengan **_**sensei**_** untuk menyetujui judul skripsi saya? Maaf mengganggu.**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**[Reply]**

Sasuke menyeringai, "Hmm, apa hukuman yang tepat bagi kelinci dekil yang tidak sopan itu ya?" ia berpikir sejenak dan ide yang menarik muncul di otaknya.

"Baiklah, kita tunggu saja acara utamanya, Hyuuga Hinata." Ia menekan tombol balas lalu dengan segera mengetikkan beberapa kata dan mengirimnya dengan senyum licik.

**From: Sasuke **_**sensei**_

**Baiklah, Hinata-**_**san. **_**Siapkan bahanmu dan kita akan bertemu setengah jam lagi di tempat kemarin.**

**[Reply]**

Hinata menatap balasan itu dan tersenyum lega. Setidaknya, _sensei_nya tidak mengamuk seperti yang diperkirakannya namun ada yang terasa mengganjal di hatinya. Seperti sebuah firasat buruk.

Hinata menatap penampilannya sekarang, terusan selutut berwarna biru muda dengan hiasan pita padfa bagian pinggangnya, dilapisi blazer hitam yang menempel pas pada tubuh mungilnya serta _flat shoes_ polkadot yang membuat dirinya tampak manis. Tak lupa sebuah tas punggung mini menempel ketat pada punggungnya. Ia tak memakai lensa tebalnya dan menggantinya dengan soft lens bening miliknya yang selalu ia pakai saat di rumah, menampilkan iris amethystnya yang berkilau.

Hinata menaiki bus yang telah ia tunggu selama 10 menit. Mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk duduk lalu memasang ipodnya. Berusaha untuk relax, sebagai persiapan singkat untuk menghadapi hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

_**Ridiculous Sensei © Eternal Dream Chowz **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke mengaduk-aduk kopi pahitnya. Ia tiba 10 menit lebih awal dari waktu perjanjian, merencanakan hal untuk mempermalukan sang gadis cupu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Mungkin ia akan menghardik sang gadis cupu sampai dia meminta untuk mengganti dosen pembimbing. Atau ia akan berusaha membuat gadis itu jatuh hati padanya lalu ia campakkan. Pikiran-pikiran jahat itu memenuhi ruang otak Sasuke sampai bel yang di taruh di atas pintu kafe berbunyi kencang, pertanda ada orang yang masuk ke dalam kafe. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis modis dan cantik yang masuk. Gadis itu berambut indigo dan wajahnya manis, matanya juga unik, tidak berpupil dan irisnya berwarna amethyst. Entah kenapa, gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya. Sasuke tak bisa berhenti menatap gadis berparas jelita yang mirip dengan almarhumah ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto. Jantungnya berdegub pelan, seperti ada kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutnya.

Hinata yang dipandangi merasa kesal, namun ia tetap melangkah menuju meja itu. Apa _sensei_nya masih belum bertobat setelah ia timpuk dengan buku bisnis tebal minggu lalu? Mungkin ia harus melempar dua buku sekaligus kali ini untuk menyadarkannya. Hinata berhenti di meja sang dosen dan mendudukkan dirinya di depan sang dosen yang menatapnya keheranan.

"_Ano_, _sensei_? _Daijoubu desu ka_?" Tanya Hinata. Dipandangi seperti itu membuatnya cukup jengah juga.

"Kau, Hinata-_san?_" Tanya Sasuke, berusaha memastikan bahwa gadis di depannya ini sungguh tak mirip dan bukanlah gadis culun yang kemarin ditemuinya. Benar-benar berubah dari gadis dekil menjadi putri di kisah _fairy tail_.

"_Hai, watashi wa Hinata desu. Doushita_?" Tanya Hinata, yah ia merasa sedikit bangga dan tersinggung di saat yang bersamaan. Sasuke masih saja menatap tak percaya pada Hinata, tapi mau tak mau ia harus mempercayai kenyataan yang ada. Sadar bahwa yang dipandangi merasa tak suka, Sasuke buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn. Mana tugasmu?" tanyanya ambigu. Hinata menyerahkan setumpuk kertas di atas meja Sasuke. Sasuke membaca kertas-kertas itu sambil sesekali melirik Hinata. Melupakan rencana jahatnya semula yang berniat mempermalukan sang gadis dengan kata-kata kasar, malah dirinya yang berbunga-bunga seperti sekarang.

Hinata menatap lekat-lekat wajah sang dosen yang ia timpuk kemarin. Keren sih, wajahnya oke, bodinya juga, pekerjaannya dosen, pasti pintar kan? Sayangnya, sifatnya cukup buruk juga, pikir Hinata, menilai pribadi sang _sensei _yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari.

"Hum, rancanganmu sudah bagus hanya perlu direvisi sedikit. Pada bagian ini dan yang ini." Ujar Sasuke, mengenyahkan pikiran Hinata. Hinata yang mendengarkan dengan serius. Menatap jari Sasuke yang menunjuk beberapa bagian dari rancangannya sambil memberikan penjelasan singkat.

"Ah, iya. Aku juga merasa bagian yang itu kurang baik, tapi aku ingin dengar pendapat _sensei_. Apakah aku harus merubahnya dengan desain ekonomi seperti pada teori ini?" Ujar Hinata, mulai merasa santai dan terbiasa. Beberapa jam berbincang dengan saling adu pendapat dan teori tentang bisnis, akhirnya mereka berhenti sejenak dan menikmati minuman hangat mereka yang telah mendingin.

"Ya, pendapatmu cukup bagus. Kau cepat mengerti ya, Hinata." Ucap Sasuke, menghilangkan suffix yang biasa ia pakai pada orang yang tak dikenal. Ia cukup menikmati memiliki teman bicara yang menyenangkan. Terutama di dalam bidang bisnis dan ekonomi. Kebanyakan mahasiswi yang berada di bawah pengawasannya tak serius dan malah memanfaatkan pertemuan seperti ini untuk PDKT. Tapi Hinata berbeda, ia sangat focus dan paham terhadap pembicaraan, membuat Sasuke sangat senang dengan kehadiran Hinata saat ini.

"_Arigatou,_ _sensei_." Hinata cukup menyenangi perangai Sasuke yang satu ini. Membuat pandangan buruknya terhadap Sasuke berkurang. Yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Suasana di luar kafe sudah gelap, Hinata melirik jam dinding yang berada di dekat counter. Sudah jam delapan malam rupanya.

Hinata meraih tasnya lalu membungkuk hormat, "Sudah larut, aku pamit pulang, _sensei._"

"Ah, baiklah. Mau kuantar?" tawar Sasuke.

"Tidak usah, _sensei. _Aku bisa sendiri kok." Tolak Hinata pelan, berusaha tak menyinggunmg sang dosen.

"Tidak baik pulang sendiri, kau itu perempuan. Sudah, aku tak menerima penolakan. Diam dan ikut saja. Satu lagi, mulai saat ini jangan panggil aku sensei, cukup Sasuke saja, mengerti?" Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada penolakan, ingat? Ikuti saja perkataanku!"

"B-baiklah, Sasuke?" Dan saat itu juga sebuah senyum merekah di wajah stoic Sasuke setelah mendengar suara malu-malu Hinata memanggil namanya.

.

.

_**Ridiculous Sensei © Eternal Dream Chowz **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura tengah berbelanja dari mini market, membeli beberapa kebutuhan kos yang hampir habis. Biasanya Hinatalah yang akan melakukan ini, tetapi karena Hinata sibuk ya apa boleh buat. Ia akan menggantikan Hinata sekali ini saja, ia juga berharap agar sang sahabat tidak disembur dengan amarah sang _sensei_.

"_Ganbatte ne_, Hinata!" ujar Sakura ringan sambil mengepalkan tangan di udara. Ia menatap langit malam. Dan tanpa sadar, kakinya terus melangkah dan insiden kecil pun tak terelakkan.

Sakura menabrak seorang pria. Tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang, beberapa barang belanjaannya jatuh berserakan.

"Heii, nona mudaa? Kau taruh di mana matamu, hah? Eh, kau cantik juga, mau menemani paman minum?" ujar pria yang ternyata sedang mabuk itu. Sakura menggertakkan giginya, sudah lama ia tak menghajar pria mabuk seperti ini. Jalanan cukup sepi waktu itu, banyak toko sudah tutup. Kelihatannya ia harus membereskan pria ini seorang diri dan tentunya secepatnya.

Seseorang yang melintas dengan motor sport merah menatap sekilas sosok gadis mungil yang sedang berhadapan dengan pria mabuk. Ia memproses sosok gadis itu dalam otaknya, kalau tak salah, ia pernah berjumpa dengan gadis itu.

Ah, ya! Gadis itu adalah mahasiswi yang telah mengahajarnya telak di wajah, iseng, Naruto mengerem motornya tak jauh dari situ. Berniat menonton Sakura di goda oleh pemabuk tua. Tampak pria itu akan menyentuh bahu Sakura, Naruto tersenyum. Mungkin ia akan menjadi super hero saat Sakura meminta tolong atau menjerit ketakutan. Sayangnya, semua ekspetasinya meleset, bukannya mendapat sang gadis menangis ketakutan atau menjerit minta tolong. Sakura malah tampak memposisikan dirinya di hadapan pria itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Tak lewat sedetik, Naruto mengedipkan matanya, dan sekarang yang tampak adalah lelaki mabuk itu telah terbanting ke tanah dengan posisi memprihatinkan. Sakura menepuk tangannya ringan lalu mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi polisi setempat. Naruto terbelalak, ia terpana sekaligus terkejut, matanya masih lekat pada Sakura.

"Mau menantang pejudo nasional se-Jepang, huh? Jangan mimpi! Mungkin kalau kau bertemu Hinata, kau akan lumpuh seumur hidup." Ucap Sakura sambil membereskan belanjaannya yang berserakan.

Yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah ledakan tawa dari perempatan jalan. Membuat Sakura mendelik pada sang empunya tawa.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura, mengabaikan belanjaannya. Ia enggan mencari tahu sendiri di kegelapan jalan, mana tahu masih ada pemabuk yang berada di sana. Suara itu makin mendekat, sakura memicingkan matanya, melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hahahaha!" tampak oleh Sakura sekarang, Naruto yang tertawa kuat sambil menunjuk dirinya dengan telunjuknya, tidak sopan, batin Sakura.

"Dasar dosen _baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" desis Sakura dengan nada kesal.

"Preman! Baru kali ini aku menemukan gadis sepertimu. Seharusnya kau minta tolong atau menjerit ketakutan bukan? Tapi kau malah membantingnya, _sugoii_! Hahaha, wajahmu cantik tapi kelakuanmu… Uph!" kata-kata Naruto terhenti setelah Sakura melemparkan sebungkus roti melon ke mulut Naruto.

"Cih, aku anggap itu pujian. Terima kasih, makan itu dan pergilah, aku mau pulang." Ujar Sakura dengan judes, selesai dengan mengumpulkan belanjaannya, ia melangkah menuju kosnya yang masih agak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Aku antar." Ucap Naruto sambil melahap roti melon yang dilempar Sakura tadi.

"Tak usah, aku bisa sendiri." Tolak Sakura.

"Sudahlah, ayo, aku antar!" Naruto menarik belanjaan Sakura dan membawanya kea rah motornya.

"Eh, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tidak mau. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok." Tolak Sakura sambil berusaha meraih belanjaannya di tangan Naruto.

"Hei, hei, jangan galak begitu. Kau ini juga perempuan tahu! Mana bisa dibiarkan pulang sendiri, sudah larut tahu!" dan ucapan Naruto kali ini sukses membuat Sakura bungkam.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Sakura menurut juga.

"Ayo, naik." Ujar Naruto sambil melempar sebuah helm pada Sakura. Segera, motor itu melest membelah jalanan sesuai petunjuk Sakura.

Di balik punggung Naruto yang sedang mengendarai motornya, Sakura tersenyum tipis. Angin yang terbelah oleh kecepatan motor menyapa kulitnya. 'Kau ini juga perempuan tahu!' Itu adalah kalimat yang membuat Sakura cukup senang, di mana biasanya semua lelaki yang ia temui biasa menyebutnya 'monster' atau 'gadis berjiwa lelaki', yah setidaknya senseinya ini mampu menghargainya dengan lebih baik. Sebagai seorang perempuan. Mungkin dia memang bodoh tapi dia menghargainya sebagai seorang gadis.

.

.

_**Ridiculous Sensei © Eternal Dream Chowz **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hari itu, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata mendapat sebuah pemahaman baru tentang satu sama lain. Mendapatkan sebuah kesan tentang orang yang telah mereka cap dengan pendapat buruk, ternyata mampu menimbulkan sebuah kesan dan rasa yang baru. Kesan hangat yang berbeda, tak pernah mereka dapatkan dari orang lain. Mungkin kesan itu akan berubah menjadi sebuah rasa yang dalam, 'cinta' mungkin? Yah, mungkin saja, entah kapan, mungkin suatu saat nanti.

**THE END**

**A/N: Uwooo! Ini gaje pake sangat. Tanpa banyak komentar, saya minta maaf atas kegajeannya. Mungkin karena berasa gantung akan saya buat sekuelnya ain kali. **

**Happy Birthday, Renita Nee-chan**

**See you in another fanfic,**

**MIND**

**TO**

**R**

**N**

**R**

**?**

**Sign,**

**Ethernal Dream Chowz**


End file.
